jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Niespodzianki spod spodu/Scenariusz
Stoick: 'Łapać go! Szybko, bo jeszcze ucieknie. 'Czkawka: Ech. Kto by pomyślał, że on taki szybki. Astrid! W twoją stronę biegnie! Astrid: 'Dobra! Wichurka, kolce! 'Pyskacz: Nie, Stoicku, nie ma mowy. Nie masz prawa mnie zmuszać. Wy też mnie nie macie prawa. Stoick: Nie dajcie mu uciec! Pyskacz: Wikingowie śmierdzą, bo chcą śmierdzieć! To kwestia honoru, nie rozumiecie? Śledzik: Szybciej. Trzeba napełnić całą balię, żeby się Pyskacz wykąpał. Stoick: Przyjacielu, przecież to dla twojego dobra. Czkawka: A ściślej mówiąc dla dobra całej wioski. Stoick: Już! Marsz do bali! Sączysmark: Hakokieł! Wrzucamy Pyskacza do balii. Aaa! To samo? Zawsze to samo? Serio?! Nigdy ci się nie znudzi?! Pyskacz: Nie, Stoicku, ja odmawiam. Czkawka: Astrid, teraz! Pyskacz: '''Aaa! '''Stoick: Śledzik! Mydło i woda! Pyskacz: Aaa… Stoick: Może bardziej byś się jednak postarał? Śledzik: Nie da rady, wodzu, bo w studni… w studni nie ma wody. Stoick: Raptem dwa lata temu ją wykopaliśmy. Czkawka: Ale woda nie znika tak ot po prostu. Coś tam musiało się stać. Stoick: '''Ech, trzeba kopać nową studnię. Trochę to potrwa, więc będziemy racjonować wodę. Co znaczy… '''Pyskacz: Że koniec kąpieli. I czyje na wierzchu? Hę? Czkawka: 'No dobra, dopóki nie wykopią studni, a trochę to potrwa, musimy skombinować jakąś wodę. Mieczyk, Szpadka, bierzcie balie, lecicie na jezioro Larsa i napełniacie. 'Mieczyk: '''Nie ma sprawy. Tyle, że spora ta balia. No, większa nawet niż tyłek Szpadki. Trochę nam to zajmie. Tydzień, dwa… Ała! '''Czkawka: Troszkę liczyłem, że może wykorzystacie smoka. Mieczyk: A skąd ci to przyszło, co? Czkawka: '''A stąd, że no… Offf… Jedziemy dalej. Astrid, Sączysmark, polecicie w góry i napełnicie tyle dzbanków ile się da. Dobra? '''Sączysmark: W górskich strumykach. Romantycznie… Aał! Czkawka: Śledzik, Sztukamięs, my za to dobie dokładnie obejrzymy tę studnie i wymyślimy co się stało. Śledzik: Eee, bo ty może nie wiesz, ale Sztusia i ja średnio się czujemy w ciasnych pomieszczeniach. Sączysmark: A wiesz, Astrid, tak pomyślałem… Astrid: '''Gadaliśmy już o tym twoim myśleniu. Niczemu nie służy, zapomniałeś już? '''Sączysmark: '''Bo czemu mamy rozdawać tą wodę tak za nic? '''Astrid: Ale o co ci chodzi właściwie? Sączysmark: O zwykłe prawa podaży i popytu. Już ci tłumaczę. Ludzie na Berk chcą pić. Marzy im się odrobina wody. A kto ma wody pod dostatkiem? Sączysmark, brzmi odpowiedź. Heh. Dziewczyno, fortunę zbiję. Astrid: Ty serio chcesz brać towar za wodę? Gratuluję, w życiu nie słyszałam nic durniejszego. Sączysmark: 'Czyżby? Ehe. A rób co chcesz. Rób, rób, ale nie przychodź potem i nie błagaj o swoją dolę. 'Śledzik: '''Ślicznie, księżnisia. Nieruchomo trzymaj. '''Czkawka: Niżej! Dobra, powoli! Jeszcze tylko kawałeczek! Super, super, tak zostaw, wystarczy. Dziwne, bo woda sięgała aż dotąd. Te kamienie są jeszcze mokre. Śledzik! Spuszczajcie mnie na sam dół! Śledzik: Ale na pewno? Tam jakoś strasznie mokro i strasznie strasznie. Czkawka: Śledzik! Śledzik: Oj, dobra! Księżnisia, na sam dół! Czkawka: 'Ło. Ej… Ło. Śledzik! Śledzik, no! 'Śledzik: Sztukamięs, spokojnie. Czkawka: Aaaaaa…! Śledzik: Czkawka! O matko! Szczerbatek! Czkawka! Czkawka: Łaaa! Ach… Szczerbatek. Jesteś cały? Stoick: Czkawka! Synek! Czkawka: '''Jej… Tata! Żyjemy! '''Stoick: Dasz radę się wydostać?! Czkawka: '''Nie! Za wąsko jest! '''Stoick: Ludzie, przynieście linę! Zaraz po ciebie schodzę! Czkawka: '''Nie, nie trzeba. Nie ma stresu, jeszcze wszyscy utkniemy. '''Stoick: To zostań… zostań… zostań tam, a ja pomyślę. Pomyślę i zaraz coś wymyślę! Czkawka: 'Bez sensu! Przecież ta woda musiała gdzieś popłynąć! Mam Szczerbatka, tata, znajdziemy jakieś inne wyjście! 'Śledzik: Wie wódz, ten pański syn to logicznie myśli. Nocna Furia ma świetną orientację w terenie. I… ewidentnie się było nie odzywać. Czkawka: Tata! Słyszysz?! Chyba coś znalazłem! To wy-wygląda jak tunel! Stoick: No to idź, ale błagam cię, uważaj na siebie! Jak coś jesteśmy tu i czekamy! Czkawka: I co przyjacielu? Sprawdzimy sobie co jest na drugim końcu? Może… yy… tędy? Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja mam jakieś przeczucie, że nie jesteśmy tu sami. O rany. Ogromna sieć tuneli pod całym Berk. Smocze jaja? Ty to widzisz? Nie dobrze, to znak Łupieżców. Szczerbek, oświetl mi tamtą część, dobra? A te tunele przekopały Szeptozgony. Taa, wiem, wiem. Też za nimi nie przepadam. A to, to już serio, nie mam pojęcia co to. Pyskacz: Po kolei. Spokojnie, nie pchamy się. Jedno wiadro na głowę. Sączysmark: Woda, woda, woda, woda, wodaa! Świeżusieńka, górska woda Sączysmarka! Ha! Widzisz jakie to proste? I komu teraz głupio? Co mała? Kolesiowi co ma wózek pełen drobiu? Czy paniusi co nabrała sobie wody w usta? Astrid: Ty nie rozumiesz, że wykorzystujesz niewinnych ludzi? Sączysmark: Mała poprawka: niewinnych i bardzo spragnionych. Astrid: '''Myślę, że Czkawka nie do końca na to liczył, wiesz? '''Sączysmark: Serio? Może to dlatego on jest Czkawka, a ja Sączysmark. Astrid: Hoho, tak. Na pewno właśnie dlatego… Ta, jasne. Wikingowie: '''Łoo… '''Sączysmark: Ej! Bo mi dochody spadną. Czkawka: Ach… Świetnie. Ta i jeszcze świetniej. Mógłbyś, proszę? Aa! Dobra, zmywajmy się może! Jest jeden… Dwa… Trzy… Ej! Ludzie, no bez przesady! Eee… Dziwna sprawa. Gdzie się podziały? Na górę uciekają! Prosto do wioski! Szczerbek, musimy działać i to szybko. Sączysmark: Woda, woda, woda, woda! Zapraszam po świeżusieńką górską wodę Sączysmarka! Astrid: Co się dzieję? Gustaw: '''Heę… Hę? '''Pyskacz: Cofnąć się! Gustaw: '''Hee… '''Pyskacz: Ech… Ech… Ech… Ech. Sączysmark: '''Eee! Kto niszczy ten płaci! No dobra, zamykam kram. '''Stoick: Trzymaj. Wiking: I co mam z tym robić? Stoick: Dąć, myślę! Ludzie, szybko! Zbierać się na środku! Linię obrony tworzyć! Sączysmark: Hakokieł! Pomóż! Szybko! Aaaa! Ooo… Astrid: 'Wichurka! Strzelaj! 'Śledzik: '''Astrid! Piękny strzał mała. Jak zwykle piękne wyczucie czasu. '''Stoick: Aaa! Aaaa! Aaa! Głodna jesteś bestia?! No to proszę! Podano na tarczy! Aaa! Uuu. Na brodę Odyna. Pyskacz, zostań, pilnuj wioski. Zaraz się przekonamy jak się tym jaszczurom spodoba Thornado. Sączyślin: '''Wybacz, Pyskacz! Łoo… '''Astrid: Ale skąd tu się wzięły Szeptozgony I widziałeś Jakieś takie malutkie. Śledzik: 'Bo to pewnie młode. '''Astrid: '''No to chyba dobrze, że młode? 'Śledzik: Eee… Szczerze mówiąc nie bardzo. Młode Szeptozgonów bywają okrutniejsze niż dorosłe. Nie potrafią jeszcze kontrolować ani szczęk, ani kolców. Są jak takie… no ten… No rozkojarzone piły tarczowe. Astrid: '''Porównanie dziwne, ale niezłe. '''Czkawka: Tak jest, tak właśnie lecimy. Byle do przodu. Że też nie umieją prosto drążyć tych tuneli. Fajnie, że chociaż jeden z nas widzi po ciemku. Ech… No nic, trzeba działaś. Astrid: Wichura! Hop! Jak tylko wyłażą, natychmiast atakujemy. A wy na co się tak gapicie? Szpadka: No na Szeptozgony. Cały dzień mogłabym się tak gapić. Mieczyk: Ty widziałaś jak one się przegryzają przez skały? Coś niesamowitego. Szpadka: 'Yyy, brat… Ty ryczysz? '''Mieczyk: '''W życiu. No może… yyy… No nie oceniaj mnie. '''Astrid: '''Eee… Z tyłu… 'Śledzik: '''Musimy je stamtąd wykurzyć. '''Sączysmark: Się rozumie! Te złodzieje wykradły mi wodę! Czkawka: Szczerbatek. Osłaniaj mnie. Pora rzucić trochę światła na tą całą sytuację. Ooo, bolą oczka, tak mi przykro. Zasada numer jeden: pamiętamy, że smoki też mają słabe punkty. Dobra, Szczerbatek, bierzemy się na nie. Słuchaj, to przez te ich tunele uciekła nam cała woda. Astrid: '''Taa, sama się domyśliłam. Trzeba wywabić te smoki na powierzchnie. '''Czkawka: '''I właśnie dlatego wziąłem tarczę. '''Astrid: Hej, to działa! Uciekają normalnie jak poparzone! Sączysmark: Tak, tak, uciekaj tchórzu! Mieczyk: Będzie mi ich brakowało. Takie są, wiesz, strasznie groźne ale i piękne jednocześnie. Zupełnie jak ja. Czkawka: Coś czuję, że to jeszcze nie koniec. Mógłbym się nawet założyć. Sączysmark: Przestań z tymi czarnymi myślami. Może byś tak się pocieszył chwilą? Chcesz kupić wody? Łaaa! Śledzik: Aa… Co się dzieje? Czkawka: 'Aha, to tego się mniej więcej bałem. Eee, ktoś ma jakiś pomysł może przypadkiem? 'Śledzik: Łoo… Sączysmark: Łoo… Matko moja, co to jest?! Czkawka: Eee, Śledzik. Mamy w Księdze takie coś? Śledzik: '''Gigant… Potwór… Ogromny gigant. '''Czkawka: Śledzik! Mamy takiego potwora w Księdze, czy nie? Śledzik: Eee… Chyba wiesz, że nie. Czkawka: A pewien jesteś? Śledzik: '''Czkawka. No myślę, że bym zapamiętał białego Szeptozgona z głazożernych o tytanowych skrzydłach i czerwonych ślepia, co patrzył tak, że zapiera dech i cierpnie skóra. '''Czkawka: '''Szczerbatek, spróbuj plazmą. '''Astrid: Ech… Ech… Czkawka, smoki nie dają rady. Czkawka: '''No widzę. Ten krzyk je jakoś kompletnie dezorientuje. '''Mieczyk: '''Ale Krzykozgon. Jak ja go kocham! Okej, może z tą miłością to jednak przesadziłem. '''Astrid: Czkawka, co my mamy robić?! Czkawka: '''Nie wiem, skupcie się może na Szeptozgonach. Ja spróbuję wykurzyć stąd tego Krzyko-stwora. '''Sączysmark: Spoko! Do miłego! Pa, pa! Czkawka: '''Pamiętajcie co ćwiczyliśmy w Nadziemnym Kręgu! '''Astrid: Chodźcie dzieciaki! Łuhu! Haha! Łu! Sączysmark: Hahaha! Je! Wiking: '''Uwaga, przebiegam! '''Wikingowa: Och… Och… Och… Czkawka: '''Szczerbatek, teraz! Łah… Łah… Aaa! Dzięki, tata! '''Stoick: Ja nawet nie chcę wiedzieć co to za potwór. Musimy się go pozbyć, synek, i to szybko. Czkawka: Wiesz, że sam na to wpadłem. Dobra, spróbuję go wykurzyć z wioski. Astrid: Chodź się rozdzielimy! W końcu się nie rozdwoi, co nie? Sączysmark: '''Czekaj, nie łapię… A, łapię! Dobra, świetny pomysł! Ahaha! I co Hakokieł? Fajna zabawa? '''Astrid: Wichurka, robimy slalomik! Sączysmark: '''Dawaj smok! Teraz! '''Astrid: Ups… Nienawidzę takich numerów. Śledzik: Wolniej, misia. Wytrzymaj, wytrzymaj jeszcze… I walisz ogonem! Ha! Nie ma nic piękniejszego niż celny cios ogonową maczugą. Prawda księżnisia? Czkawka: No dobrze… A może to mu się spodoba? Tak właśnie myślałem. UWAGA! Stoick: Jak widać światło nie robi mu różnicy. Czkawka: Czyli to nie jest jego słaby punkt. Stoick: W takim razie znajdźmy jakiś, synek, bo będzie bieda. Och… Co to ma być?! Czkawka: To właśnie Krzykozgon, jego krzyk paraliżuje smoki. Stoick: Spałowany atak! Mieczyk: Ha! Pięknie! Stoick: Poradzę sobie! Lećcie pomóc Czkawce! Mieczyk: A gdzie on jest? Stoick: Szukajcie gigantycznego smoka o czerwonych ślepiach. Gdzieś obok pewnie znajdziecie Czkawkę. Mieczyk: '''No dobra. A co jak nie znajdziemy? '''Stoick: '''JUŻ! '''Czkawka: Jakby światło go wabiło, a nie odstraszało… Może to jakaś słabość… Zobaczymy. Szczerbatek, lecimy na skały. Astrid: '''Hej, tam jest! Radzisz sobie, czy pomóc? '''Czkawka: Zdecydowanie pomóc. To coś kompletnie nie przypomina Szeptozgona. Wyobrażacie sobie? To uwielbia słońce. Astrid: 'Aha, to jak to pokonamy? '''Czkawka: '''Urządzimy mu piekło. Ja będę udawał, że ucieka, wy zaskoczcie go od tyłu i atakujcie czym się da! '''Astrid: '''Dobra. '''Czkawka: 'Łaa! Łaa! '''Szpadka: '''Wym, chodź mu pokażemy! '''Sączysmark: Czyli nie jesteś taki twardziel. No proszę… Śledzik: On nie chciał obrazić, proszę pana. Czy może pani… Czy czym tam jesteś… Sączysmark: 'Łaaaa! 'Śledzik: '''Łaaa! '''Czkawka: Wielki jest, może chociaż to się da wykorzystać. Ajda! Szybciej, Szczerbatek! Jeszcze wyżej! Czekaj… Jeszcze… Teraz! Tak jest. Leć ładnie za nami. Zaraz będziemy na miejscu. Połamał sobie skrzydło. Nie może latać. O ja cię, widziałaś to? Nie, już spokój. Ranny jest, dajmy mu szansę. W tunelach widziałem symbol Łupieżców tata. Myślę, że Albrecht podrzucił nam te jaja, żeby się wykluły smoki i kompletnie zniszczyły Berk. Może jeszcze nie lata na smokach, ale tata… on je już wykorzystuje. Stoick: 'Albrechtem i dzikimi smokami zajmiemy się później. Na razie to mamy spory problem z wodą. 'Śledzik: '''Ej, Czkawka, patrz. Studnia sama się zapełnia. '''Czkawka: '''To znaczy, że Szeptozgony w tym całym ferworze przekopały jakiś nowy tunel i jakimś cudem woda z powrotem trafiła do studni. '''Pyskacz: '''No tak. To co? To ja może… może się będę zbierał? '''Stoick: O nie. Nie myśl sobie, przyjacielu. 'Pyskacz: '''Stój! '''Mieczyk i Szpadka: '''Hahaha… '''Pyskacz: '''Litości! Niech mnie kule biją. '''Stoick: '''I za uszami, tam mocno wyszczotkować. Chmara wron mu stamtąd ostatnio wyleciała. '''Astrid: '''Tu się chowasz. Przegapiłeś czyszczenie Pyskacza. Żałuj, że nie widziałeś co mu wygrzebaliśmy spomiędzy palców. '''Czkawka: '''Bardziej mnie jakoś martwi co za rzeczy siedzą pod naszą wyspą. '''Astrid: '''Przestań, co ty mówisz? Przecież Szeptozgony poleciały. '''Czkawka: '''Nie byłbym taki pewien. Młode Szeptozgonów często wracają tam, gdzie się wykluły. I zostają już na zawsze. '''Astrid: '''Czyli chcesz powiedzieć, że… '''Czkawka: 'Że z tym koszmarnym Krzykozgonem pewnie się jeszcze spotkamy. Kategoria:Scenariusze